A Spy to Die For
by Shaken Not Stirred
Summary: While try to throw in a little bit of Ian Flemming into this short story i also set it up as a JB movie would be. It's based around (not on) current event with Iraq. I know I'm no literary master so i'm realy just looking for feed back on the plot. R
1. The Infiltration

The Infiltration  
  
A tall man, with a thin face, and a well shaped and muscular body, stood up against the wall of the nuclear factory he had just found about 20 minutes ago. He wore an all black suit with a small back pack and with his black hair he blended into the dark hall way very well. He put his black gloved hand into his breast pocket and pulls out a gun and looks around the corner. Two patrolling guards walk up and there usual paths and one of them starts to walk up the hall that meets with his. The man turned back against the wall quickly with his gun ready. The guard finally comes to the intersection of the two halls. The man quickly grabs hold of the guard with his free hand rapping it around his face so no noise was to be made. He takes up his armed hand and slams the butt of the gun into the guard's neck, knocking him into a cold long sleep. The man turned to look down the hall once and sees the other patrol man walking back down his path. As he passes the man spies a door at the other end. Just as the guard leaves sight the man quickly yet stealthily run to the door. He pushes a button on the side which opens the door and he slips in with out any notice at all. He closes the door again and kneels down in the corner to once again look for any threats. No guards are noticed and he stands back up. Just then he realizes where he was. He had finally slipped into the heart of the nuclear factory. He walks over to one of the many warheads in the room and quickly whips out a special screw driver and starts to work on taking off the head. He finishes his work and quickly takes out the interior of the missile. He finds a little black half circle radiation core in it. He puts the core back in screws back the head and quickly he takes off the back pack. He gets to work on a communication device and patches in with his head quarters and reports back about his findings.  
  
A crackled, obviously voice comes from out of the knocked out guards radio. The patrolling guard that the man had slipped passed walks down the hall which his partner had never come back from. As he finds his partner sleeping in the corner, he run to activate an alarm. All of a sudden the whole building turns into a red light and filled with a high pitch alarm. The man still trying to send his message then gets up and runs for the back door leaving the communication device behind. As he passes through he is met with a few guards coming down the same way. He quickly dodges into the hall to his right only to find another wave of guards coming down. He pulls out his gun and fires 3 shots taking down the wave of guards in front of him. As he tries follow his escape route which he planed from the star he pulls out a grenade with his free hand and pulls the pin out with his forefinger. He runs down and anticipating another wave of guards throws it down the left end of the congruent wall and turn right firing a few shots down his path. The grenade explodes sending a heat wave down the hall. He looks up and finds the ventilation shaft he had come through just a little while before. He quickly jumps through it crawling on all fours to the other end which led to a furnace room. He jumped down and opened the door to his left which led to the dark outside, which was lit up by the head lights of numerous trucks and soldiers standing with there rifles aimed right at him. He drops his gun get in his knees with his hands up in surrender. A tall man, with a very well built body, little beard, and dressed in a coronal's uniform, steps out of one of the trucks. He walks over to the man with gun in hand, and with out any warning lifts the arm a third the way up aiming at the man's head and fires one cold shot. 


	2. Cause and Effect

Cause and Affect  
  
The semi tall man, had a very handsome body and as her pulled off his shirt he revealed to be quite muscular, and showed a scar, among other signs of brutish injuries, down his right shoulder. He had Black hair and cold blue eyes. He took off his pants and other articles of clothing till he was completely naked. He then slipped under the covers on the bed right beside him. He was then on top of a very beautiful woman, with fine bare breasts and a splendid figure.  
  
"Oh, what would I do with out you?" asked the woman.  
  
"What are your going to do with me." Responded the man, in his deep English voice as he bent his head down to kiss the woman on her full red lips. He then worked his way down toward her firm breasts. He went slowly for he knows how to please his women. But right then the phone rang disturbing the mood they where both in.  
  
"I have to answer that" said the man. He picked up the receiver and put it to his ear. But before he could say anything a woman voice from the other end shot out.  
  
"Pack your bags, your need back at headquarters immediately, "M" says it's urgent." and the a click and the dial tone comes back.  
  
"Well, then." Said the man with a bit of confusion. "I'm sorry darling but I'm going to have to cut our night short."  
  
"But it has only just started." Replied the woman.  
  
"Well, I'm needed back at the office. These newspaper offices are always pulling me aside from my current affairs to work on another story of theirs. It's a demanding darling but I really must go." He pulled out a bag and quickly started packing it.  
  
"What in the world could be so important" asked the woman.  
  
"Oh, well, something about an international crisis." The man put his clothes back on and closed the bag. He buttoned up his white collard shirt, pulled up his khaki pants, tightened his black tie, slipped on a blue blazer and was out the door with out saying another word. As he stepped out of the small quit ordinary house, he pulled out a set of car keys and pushed a button that unlock the very sleek and new Aston Martin. He through his bag into the back and jump into the divers seat. He had a knack of just getting up and going from where ever is, and what ever he is doing. When his job demands his service, he responds immediately. He drove down the street taking in the city scenery lighting up the dark sky of his beloved country, England. The drive was a hour long when he pulled into the parking lot of his office. He locked his car and ran to the elevator. He was taken up to the highest floor and walked into a very elegant room waiting room where his boss's secretary sat.  
  
"Why it's about time James" said the secretary. "'M' has been talking to the prime minister hours."  
  
"Well Money Penny, it's not to see you very beautiful face again too" Said James.  
  
"Oh James, you never sees to amuse me. So, what took so long?"  
  
"Oh, I just was exploring around in south London."  
  
"Really James, well I hope you saw some good sights down there." Money Penny said in a little bit of humor."  
  
"Oh. Yea, it's quit beautiful down there." James said sharing her humor. Then through the intercom on Money Penny's desk came a harsh but feminine voice.  
  
"Send him in Money Penny."  
  
"Good luck James." Said Money Penny as James went through the big red door on the other side of the room which led into "M's" office. The office is a spacious room decorated with elegant paintings on every wall. There was a desk sitting in the middle of the room and a chair I front of it. When enter he was greeted by a short female who was known as "M" and James's boss, and also an old man but dressed in very nice clothing. James recognized this man as the prime minister of England.  
  
"Take a seat Bond (James's last name)" Commanded "M". Bond did as he was told and took the seat right in front of the desk. "How much do you know about current affairs with Iraq and America?"  
  
"Well I know a lot about what's going on, and the war on terrorism. We had just recently allied with the Americans do to threats from the Iraqi government." Replied Bond.  
  
"Precisely, and we sent one of our agent to investigate a rumored nuclear factor in Iraq." Said "M".  
  
"Did we find anything?" Asked Bond.  
  
"Well the agent never made it out alive. But he did make contact with us but was interrupted by what sounds an alarm." "M" then pushed a button on a tape recorder which was lying on the desk.  
  
"This is Double-O ten reporting in. Location Arbil Iraq, nuclear factory found. War heads contain plutonium cores. I also found plans of their attack strategy. Plan is as follows, on the 24 of march they plan to send. (a siren sound, and the voice disappears)." Bond was astounded by this news and looked up at the calendar. It was March 17th. The Prime minister step over toward Bond and said "As you can tell we only about a week to clear this mess up, and if thy are planning what we think then we must uncover the rest of it and shut them down before any of those missiles are sent off."  
  
"Do we have any leads?" Asked Bond.  
  
"No, all we know is that the Iraqi's are producing nuclear warheads and no one was supposed to know about it. We can only assume the worst about what is going to happen a week from now. I want you to go back to location where Double-O ten was and try to find out what ever you can about there plans and knowing you it shouldn't be to hard of a task to sabotage the operation."  
  
"Now, if you don't mind me asking, don't you think we should put up our defenses, send in an army? They know we have found the factory, they now we are involved, they could be setting up some of those missiles right now!" Exclaimed Bond with an eager tone.  
  
"That was exactly what my first thought was. But we have our sources that tell us that they shot him before they could get any answers from him. They have no idea that it was one of our agents and they probably don't have any idea that he contacted us before his death. We have the up side to this conflict as now, but it won't last long. Now go visit Major Boothroyd and you leave first thing tomorrow morning." "M" commanded and then sat back down at her desk and set to work with some papers. The Prime Minister walked over to the door and opened it. He gestured to Bond to exit. He got up from the chair, walked through the door way, passes Money Penny with out a word and commanded the elevator to come back up. 


	3. Back to the Lab

Back to the Lab  
  
James Bond entered the laboratory which was clustered with many men in white coats working on many random devices built to conceal weapons and to make some look like ordinary objects. There was a chair that with eject the person out of it. there was a parking meter that exploded when money was put into it. As he passed through the lab he noticed even more gadgets. One which caught his eye was camera with x-ray viewing. He picked it up and aimed it at the secretary across from him. On the small attached screen came at the woman and he aimed down a little lower and turned on the x-ray lens. The picture was crisp and the ladies breasts were full and the nipples seemed to be hard. He looked up to see the woman smiling. Obviously she was conscience of what Bond was doing.  
  
"Really double-O seven!" Came a voice from right behind Bond. Bond recognized this voice as Major Boothroyd or more commonly know as "Q".  
  
"Oh, just checking out the view 'Q'." Bond with a bit of humor. He and "Q" seemed to always exchange these types of jokes whenever he visits the lab.  
  
"Ok, now pay attention Double-O seven." "Q" walks over to a table with a bunch of ordinary things like watches, belts, rings, and others alike. "Your new watch, big hand tells you the minutes, small hand tells you the hours, and the red hand tells you the seconds."  
  
"Ah, so that's why I've been late to work recently."  
  
"now, it has all the usual features built in. With the usual grappling hook, laser, and bomb detonator, we have also installed a new feature which turns it into a rotating spin blade. You just turn the dial like so to reveal the blade, and then push this button. After that you have 3 seconds before the watch launches of the wrist band and flies for about 100 feet."  
  
"Gives a whole new meaning to, time to split" Bond replied once again with humor.  
  
"Oh grow up double-O seven." "Q" then walked over a wall and pushed a button which opened up the floor and up came a brand new Aston Martin. "Your new car, includes all the usual refinements, and in addition to those we built in something that should come in handy for you mission. First off is the upgraded wheel designed to move you about in sandy areas, and the second thing I'm particularly proud of. Under your car in a highly concentrated tank of pressurized air."  
  
"Pressurized air? "Q" what in the world would I need that for?"  
  
"To create a sand cloud of course" "Q" replied.  
  
"Really "Q" I think your running out of ideas."  
  
"Well I still have one idea that I still can't figure out how to make."  
  
"What would that be?" Bond asked.  
  
"To make a gadget that's Bond proof" "Q" said with smirk. 


	4. From America with Love

From America with Love  
  
"Are you sure we should send her in?" This question was asked by the chief of the C.I.A. He was a short guy, with a mustache, and almost always wore a coronals uniform. He wore big rimmed eyeglasses, and always seemed to be smoking a cigar. He tapped the ash off his cigar and put it back in his mouth. The room was congested with smoke. It was late at night and early in the morning, but the meeting was called as an emergency. The chief of the C.I.A and his second, third, fourth and fifth in command sat around the table in the C.I.A headquarters located in Langley, Virginia.  
  
"Her record is very good, sir, she is surprisingly one of our best agents" Said the second in command.  
  
"I know, I know what Agent rose's record is, but I know the agent in which the British are going to send. His name is James Bond and he like to have his way with his woman." The chief said.  
  
"But with utmost respect sir I think we should send out best agent in for something this big. I know we have others but they are still out doing there respected missions, we can't risk the time it will take to get one of them out, over here, brief him, and send him back. Agent rose is a good agent and she in here and out in a matter of hours" explained the fourth in command.  
  
"I concur. Agent rose is our only choice as of right now, and we can't risk wasting any time, for time is not on our side" said third in command. The chief turned to fifth I command who hadn't said anything the whole time. The chief didn't need to say anything before the man finally spoke.  
  
"Yes sir, I also agree. We can't let some little thing like Bond's love for woman get in the way of a mission of this magnitude. In addition she is very good at her job, she has a kill record and has had many missions in the field. I'm sure she will put her job before love even if this Bond character is as good of a seducer as he is claimed to be."  
  
"Well then I guess its settled agent rose will be going to Iraq." The chief pulled out a contract and filled in the blanks with in it. He then signed his name in the lower right hand corner of every page and passed it around the table for the rest to sign. The secretary picked up the phone and punched in the numbers for agent rose's apartment. A beautiful woman laid her bed sleeping through the soundless night. Her brown hair came down to her shoulders, and her full red lips laid closed. Her apartment was small but well decorated. It had elegant paintings on every wall, and one was a portrait of herself. She had light blue eyes, and her body was very well shaped. She was easily a very attractive girl. Then out of the silence of the night, the high pitch ring of a phone broke the very still silence, disturbing the woman peaceful sleep. Her eyes opened but she still lay in the bed. The phone rang again, the women let out a little sigh and throw of the covers. She was completely naked. But unlike her portrait she a bit more muscular, she was still pretty attractive but showed obvious strength, and a few signs of injuries, one of which as scar down her left butt cheek. She threw on a night gown and answered the phone after it's got to its fifth ring. Before she could say a word a voice came through the other end.  
  
"Pack your bags, your needed back at headquarters immediately" and that was it. The dial tone came back and she hung up the phone. She walked over to her bed pulled out a suitcase and packed it full of her belongings, which wasn't much, threw on a suit and was out the door. She was accustomed to these early morning calls and it didn't seem to bother her one bit. She jumped into her Jeep which as parked on the curb and started her trek back to headquarters. She didn't ever know what the problem was until she gets to the office. Every time she gets these urgent calls she tries to think up what the conflict might be. She started to reflect back on her other missions. There was an assassination mission in Moscow, a sabotage mission in Korea, and an espionage mission in Russia. There were also many others of course but those where her most recent ones. She has been working for the C.I.A for about 15 years now it has become like an everyday job for her. She stared when she was 22 hoping to prove everyone that she was more then a nerd, as she was called during her college years in Harvard. She always showed a bit of a strong side to her so it's no as big of a surprise that managed to join the C.I.A. But, she had no idea that she would become one of the C.I.A best agents and it's safe to say that the C.I.A had its doubts about her from the beginning. But she worked hard through the training, and soon enough proved to be a very useful person. She finally pulled up to the C.I.A building and drove into the underground parking lot. She got out of the Jeep and walked to the elevator door. She commanded it to come down and as she waited she started to get nervous. This actually wasn't unusual. She always had a bit of nervousness before seeing the chief. She used to be more nervous in her first years but now it was just a little subconscious just a little human reaction due to the thought of death. The elevator arrived at the bottom floor to pick her up. She step in and commanded it to go back to the top of the building. In a few minutes she would finally find out what her new mission was, and all the ifs, ands and buts about it. The elevator arrived at the top floor and opened its doors to the waiting room of chiefs meeting room. She walked in and was greeted by the secretary.  
  
"Yes, agent rose, the chief and the others are waiting for you inside." Agent rose walked into the meeting room where the chief and others were talking among themselves. The chief looked up and gave her a welcoming smile.  
  
"Agent rose; it's nice to have to call you to duty once again. Please take a seat." She did as she was told and took the seat across from the chief. "So now let's cut to point of this shall we." The chief then explained to agent rose about what had just recently happened with the British agent. "They have already sent an agent down there to investigate. You will meet him and help him with the investigation. As of now that is all this mission is, an investigation. If you are to prove the findings of the previous agent you will contact us and we will give you the ok to go ahead and sabotage the operation. Is everything understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir" replied agent rose. The chief then passed her the contact which she signed. She got up from the table gave them all her good-byes and went to leave the room. Before she left, the chief added one more bit of info.  
  
"Agent rose, this Bond you'll to meet with has a reputation of seducing his woman pretty thoroughly. Just remember, you'll on a mission, don't let him get to you, and if you must, use force to keep him in line."  
  
"Yes sir" and with that she left the room and commanded the elevator to come back up. 


	5. Vanished

Vanished  
  
Bond's private airplane landed on the Iraqi international airport in Baghdad. It was a very clear day and as the plane was being taxied to the gates, Bond sat back, finishing his shaken martini. The plane arrived at the gate and his seatbelt sign turned off. He got up, took his bag out of the over head compartment and walked off the airplane. As he stepped into the terminal he look around to see observe it. It really wasn't anything special; it was basically just a big building with the gates, baggage claim, and all the little shops in one big room. He kept walking through the terminal when a man about his height with brown hair brown eyes, and coffee color skin came up to him. He was dressed in very casual clothes and wasn't the cleanest ether.  
  
"First time here sir? Let me warn you it can get pretty hot up in here" the gut said to Bond.  
  
"Yes, but I only come for cool nights" Bond responded. The guy gave him a smile and stuck his hand out.  
  
"Ah, it's a pleasure to be working with the famous James Bond. I'm Bruce Osato head of  
  
"I" division." He then gestured to follow him to exit of the airport where his car was waiting. It was a small little black car, which could hold only two people and maybe a third in the back. Bond climbed into the passenger side of the car as Bruce got into the drivers seat. "So I hope you can finally clear this mess up about the nuclear factory in Arbil."  
  
"Yes, well I'm afraid I know only as much as anyone else at this point" replied Bond.  
  
"Well if you need anything at all my division should be able to supply you with it."  
  
"Ah, good, speaking of supplies did my car arrive here yet?"  
  
"Yes it came in this morning before you arrived, its back at headquarters'; you can pick it up when we arrive. The drive down to Arbil where the factory is is about an hour. We also got contact from the Americans there agent should be here by tonight around 6."  
  
"Good, do we know if the Americans know anything we don't?"  
  
"No, this factory has been a great mystery to every one lately. I'm sorry about your fellow agent's death, but I must say I'm glad they didn't keep him around for interrogation. If they found out where he was or if he had made contact, who knows what would have happened."  
  
"Yes I was worried about that same thing. But it doesn't seem right to me. They found an agent snooping around a factory that wasn't even supposed to be known to exist, and kill him on the spot and don't take any precautions or counter attacks. It seems to be too careless to be true. Something is very wrong here, and I guess I have to figure out what it is." As Bond explained his thoughts on the matter he looked out the window to observe the city of Baghdad. It was low city, nothing like London. The buildings seemed to be falling apart and there were only a few nice structures around. As they progressed through the city they passed people walking up down the streets. Everyone seemed to live on the edge of poverty cause of their clothes and facial expressions showed that innocent frown that always seemed to beg for money.  
  
"Don't get any wrong impressions Bond it's not all like this. "I" division is based in the poor areas of Iraq." Bond nodded his head as a sign of understanding. "Ah, speaking of  
  
"I" division here we are." Bruce pulled the car up to an old rundown building. The windows had wrinkles in them due to the old age, the door was rusting away from its hinges, and the building seemed like it was going to fall any moment.  
  
"This is "I" division?" Bond asked.  
  
"Just follow me Bond" Bond followed Bruce as they went into the run down building. Inside there was nothing but a little table in the middle and some candles on the wall. Bruce walked over to space between the two candles and placed hand on the wall. Then with his free hand he pulled the candle to his left downward. All of a sudden the space where his hand was lit up with a green light and like a scanner scanned his hand. The table then moved to the right and revealed a ladder going into the basement off the building.  
  
"A hidden hand scanner, we can be too cautious about hiding this place." Bruce said as he went down the latter. Bond then followed him down. When he reached the bottom the place was completely different then upstairs. There where computers all around, weapons lined up from one end of the wall to the other. Bond walked over to the wall and searched its contents. "Ah, go ahead Bond, take anything you want" Bond picked up a small pistol with a silencer attached.  
  
"My Walther ppk, I was hoping you had one of these." Bond then took off his jacket, slipped on a under arm gun holder, and placed the gun into it. "Now, for my car" Bond turned to Bruce.  
  
"Ah, yes, of course" Bruce walked over the far end wall with a gate on it and pushed a button that opened the gate. Inside was Bond Aston Martin. Bond walked over to it and rubbed his hand over its exterior. "It's a nice car, to bad it has to be destroyed."  
  
"Now what makes you say that Bond?" asked Bruce.  
  
"Oh well, from my past experience with anything made from by "Q" I mange to total it."  
  
"Ah, now I see what "Q" meant when he said to not give it to you, and make him walk" Bond laughed at this little side note and looked at his watch. It was 4 in the afternoon.  
  
"Bruce, what time did you say that American agent was getting in?"  
  
"Oh about 6 o'clock" replied Bruce. "But don't worry; they said the agent was going to meet you at the factory. It's about an hour away from here."  
  
"Good, I'll leave right now; I'm not too fond of working with other agents so I want to get the factory by myself for a bit."  
  
"Ok, then" Bruce then went to the wall and pushed another button which opened a door the lead from the Basement to the main road. Bond jump in the car and stared up the engine. He then pushed hard on the gas pedal and zipped out of the basement making a hard right turn down the main road. A half an hour later Bond was out of Baghdad was raveling down a dirt road leading into the middle of the desert. "No wonder it was hard to find in the first place, it's in the middle of nowhere." Bond thought to himself. As Bond traveled down the dirt road he looked in his rear view mirror and saw a car behind him. Was this car following him? Bond didn't pay much attention to car, but it was suspicious that a car would be following him down this particular road. About ten minutes later the car following him turned off the path and went its own way. Bond concluded that it was just another driver going down the path after all. Bond finally reached caught view of the factory in the distance. As he got a bit closer Bond searched the far away complex for any guards. The factory didn't seem to be guarded at all. Bond turned on the sand wheels and turned into the desert. He drove the car to the closest sand dune to the factory as possible and left it there. He turned on the security sequence for the car and then stared to walk over to the factory. He kept low, making sure no guards, if any, saw him. He reached the gat which was left open. He stood up and looked around for any sign of life. No one was around. Not a guard, not a car, nothing. He spotted a door left open and ran to it. He walked inside the building which seemed just as deserted as the outside. He noticed at the end off the hall the walls where black and in ruins. He walked over to it. He observed the walls and the surrounding area. He found bits of metal lying all around. "Oh, double-O ten you always did like throwing those grenades around. He then walked down the hall to the left which led to where the nuclear warheads were. He went inside the room which also was deserted as the rest of the place. The place had been totally moved. Nothing was here. The warheads, the computers, the guards, everything but the building it's self, vanished. He couldn't figure it out. "Bloody hell!" Bond said aloud. Then Bond heard the noise of a door closing behind him. He took out his gun and slowly walked toward the source of the noise. He heard footsteps walking down his to his position. Bond listened closely as he waited at the corner of the two halls. Then right when the steps got about two or three feet from the intersection, Bond turned into the hall and pointed his gun straight ahead, He looked up and found the end of an opposing gun his face as well.  
  
"Double-O seven I presume?" asked the person.  
  
"Agent rose?" Bond replied with a question. The person lowered its gun. Bond was then looking into the face of a beautiful woman.  
  
"Only by codename, Double-O seven" said Agent rose.  
  
"Please, call me James." Bond said as he looks into the face of agent rose, and lowered his gun also.  
  
"Right, my name is Vavra Fallopian." Bond blinked his eyes and gave a little bit of a smirk.  
  
"Right" Bond paused for sec. "Well Ms. Fallopian, It's nice to meet you with open arms."  
  
"Cut off the charm James, we are on a mission and you're not getting anywhere me. Speaking of the mission, what did you find in there?"  
  
"Nothing" Bond replied simply.  
  
"Noting? What do you mean by nothing?"  
  
"I mean nothing. Didn't you notice how there are no guards in the whole complex? Everything has been moved out. They cleaned the place out; they must have known that more agents would be sent to investigate."  
  
"But how could they move it all out over night?" asked Vavra.  
  
"I don't know, but what really matters is where it they move it all to. If we don't find out where they moved the warheads to, then whatever happens a week from now is going to happen."  
  
"But it was hard enough to find in the first place, and luck also played apart into that. So how the hell are we going to find it again, with the time given, and still no leads?"  
  
"I don't know, this whole mission is one big goose chase." Bond started to walk back to the door leading out side. "Vavra, follow me, my car right outside, we can contact our governments, and hopefully they might have some new and hopefully good news for us." Vavra turned and started to walk to the door which Bond had just gone through. Right when she stepped out side she heard the loud sound of rotor blades from a helicopter.  
  
"Vavra, get down!" 


	6. The First Lead

The First Lead  
  
Vavra jumped to her left dodging behind the wall. The helicopter above her shot some rounds down to the area she just was. Bond then got up and ran to his car as fast as he could, while the helicopter was distracted. He pulled his keys and pressed a button which started the car. The car drove itself to bond and opened its door by itself. Bond jump into the car and took control. He drove to the factory and opened the passenger door.  
  
"Vavra, jump in!" Vavra ran out from the wall and also jumped into the car. Bond then quickly accelerated the car skidding out of the area. The helicopter turned and followed the Aston Martin down the road. The helicopter shot at the car but its bullets where blocked by its tough exterior.  
  
"We're going to have to do something about the helicopter!" Vavra exclaimed. Bond activated the sand grip wheels and drove down into the deserts sand. He quickly turned a circle trying to get behind the helicopter. But it kept keeping on its tail. Then pushed the Aston Martin as fast as could go, as it sped down the desert the helicopter followed still trying to shoot the impenetrable car. Bond pushed a button and two land to air missiles were uncovered from of the sides.  
  
"Seat belts please" said Bond. Vavra quickly put her seatbelt on and braced her self. Bond pulled back the emergency brake, making the car come to a quick and sudden stop. The helicopter following behind didn't expect such a stop and flew right over it. Bond then quickly launched the missiles, which homed onto the helicopter and made contact send it into a dive downward as a ball of flame. The helicopter hit the ground and exploded on impact.  
  
"Well at least we know that someone was still protecting the place" said Bond as he drove back down the road.  
  
"But why would they protect the abandoned compound?"  
  
"Well they must have know that more agents where going to investigate more on it. They didn't want anyone know it was moved so they tried to kill us before making contact to headquarters. And speaking of headquarters" Bond lean down and turned the radio to a curtain station.  
  
"Money penny here" came the voice of Money Penny out of the radio.  
  
"Yes, Penny, this is Bond" I need direct contact with "M""  
  
"One moment please" responded Money Penny.  
  
""M" here, what did you find Bond?"  
  
"Nothing, we found nothing. The whole factory has been moved out and abandoned. We where intercepted by a helicopter which shows that something was there and didn't want anyone to know it was moved."  
  
"Good job Bond. Well I think it's about time for some good news. We have confirmed that Sudam Husain, the Iraqi leader, is hosting a party in Baghdad this evening, around eight. We have scheduled you to be there. Maybe you can get some leads in their. I will contact the Americans and tell them the news. "M" out" Bond turned off the radio, and sped down the road. About 40 minutes later they ended up back in the city of Baghdad. Bond drove the car back to "I" division. He and Vavra went into the old building down the secret ladder. Bruce was down there working on the computer.  
  
"Ah Bond, I hear you've been invited to go to the party tonight" Said Bruce. "Your cover will be an employee of universal export. Ah, and one more thing, I will be going with you. Sudam doesn't know much English as you can imagine, so I'll be your translator"  
  
"Do you think he will welcome us with open arms, he doesn't exactly like Americans, and anyone allied with them" said Bond.  
  
"No don't worry Bond, universal exports even extends into Iraq, He meets with an employee of the U.E every month."  
  
"And what am I supposed t do, just ask him where the missiles are?" asked Bond.  
  
"No, you will have to spy on a meeting, which will be held after the party. I must thank Ms. Fallopian's government for getting this information to us."  
  
"Well, I'm glad they did. Now we just need to hope for some good news at the party itself." Bond said as he walked over the bed room at the other side of the basement. Bond took off his clothes and put a dinner outfit. It consisted of a white collared shirt, black tie, blue blazer, and black slacks. He came out of the bedroom and found Vavra dressed in an elegant gown. It's was a red with the buttons down the back. The sleeves stopped half way down her forearm, and it dropped down to her ankles.  
  
"So how do I look?" asked Vavra.  
  
"Oh, you're a spy to die" replied Bond. "So I guess we better get going, down want to keep the Iraqi leader waiting. Bond, Vavra, and Bruce stepped into the Aston Martin and drove off to the Iraqi palace. 


	7. Questions and Answers

Questions and Answers  
  
The three spies stepped out of the Aston Martin at the doorstep of the Iraqi palace. It was a great structure that easily showed its importance through its tall tower like structures with big minarets on top. The three walked up to palace door where they where met by two guards. They said something in Arabian. Bruce responded and Bond caught his name in there.  
  
"What did you say" asked Bond.  
  
"I said 'Bond party of three" replied Bruce. "Calm down Bond, you act like I was offending you." The guards looked at a piece of paper and then welcomed them in. The three of them walked in, and admired the room they had just entered. The floor was covered in a red carpet, and the wall where decorated with symbols, pictures, candles, and other miscellaneous objects. There was a stair case that up the left and right of the room and met in the middle where a long hallway joined.  
  
"Right there is the Iraqi leader." Bruce said. Bond looked up and saw a tall, dark skinned male talking to a man that looked a lot like him wearing a coronals uniform. "They man he is talking to is his head coronal and shares a lot of power. Sudam trusts him with his life."  
  
"Well I think it's about time for me to meet with him" the three spies walked over to the leader. "Hello, my name is Bond, James Bond. I'm here to represent the universal exports." Bruce translated Bonds message and when the leader replied he translated it back.  
  
"Yes, universal exports. It's nice to meet with your company once again. So what can I do for you Mister Bond?" Sudam said.  
  
"Well we at the U.E don't have any complaints. My assistant Miss. Fallopian has the details on but I don't think there's much need to get into business talk now" Bond said with Bruce translating.  
  
"Ah good, what do you and your assistant drink?" asked Sudam.  
  
"Bruce order me the equivalent of a martini, shaken, not stirred. And miss. Fallopian with have a ." Bond waited.  
  
"A straight up vodka" Bruce translated the orders.  
  
"Well you two enjoy your drinks; I have some business to attend to. I'll leave you with my head coronal." Sudam then went up the stairs and down the long hallway. He was a tall man, dark skin, well built body, and had a little black beard growing around his face. The coronal turned to Bond and spoke in excellent English.  
  
"So Mister Bond, what area of the universal exports did you say worked in?"  
  
"Collecting always got to make sure our clients are paying off. It's this time of the year I hate the most. Always got to pack up and go." The coronal gave a little surprised look when Bond said this. "I noticed you speak English, quit well too. Where did you learn?"  
  
"I learned in the states. Harvard."  
  
"You went to Harvard. How did end up being apart of military instead of rocket science" Bond asked.  
  
"I've always been close to Sudam, and I have always liked fighting. I spent my teenage years listening to war stories and studying history. So I thought I would go into the military. Death to me is almost a game, and if I kill enough people for the right cause I win." Bond was the one to give a surprised look this time. "But you must excuse me; I too have some business to attend to."  
  
"Yes, well maybe we might meet again Mister ."  
  
"Majed Alsualmon, nice to meet you Mr. Bond" Majed then went up the stairs and down the long hallway. Bond turned to Vavra.  
  
"I don't know what it is about that coronal but he seems to have something to hide" said Bond. From experience Bond has developed a sixth sense for suspicions. He can usually tell if someone is lying about something, or hiding something. The coronal triggered this sense a bit during his short conversation. The three spies mingled with the other guest. It was soon midnight and everyone started to leave.  
  
"Vavra, I want you to stay with Bruce at the car, I need to find this secret meeting."  
  
"Hey, wait one minute, this mission is as much of mine as it is yours, I am not going to just stand aside!" exclaimed Vavra. Bond stared into her eyes, and she stared into his.  
  
"Alright, you work your way to the basement and I'm going to search the top floors." Bond then turned to Bruce. "Bruce I want you to get the car and keep it ready at the west side."  
  
"Yes, sir" Bruce ran to get the Aston Martin.  
  
"Ok, Vavra, you have your objective" Bond through her a radio. "Only radio in if it's important or an emergency."  
  
"Right, we meet back at the west side?"  
  
"Yes, good luck." Then Bond turned away and ran down the side of the building. Vavra went the opposite way looking for any passage to the basement. Bond found an ivy vine growing up the side of the wall. He used the vines wooden brace to get to the second floor. He climbs up and into a balcony. He pushed up the window to see if it was locked or not. It moved a bit showing that it was free. He quickly glanced in to see if any guards where patrolling the area. He saw two guards walking down the same long hallway. To the right there was a big door at the end of the hall. One of the guards opened the door and walked through. Bond saw that it led to a long hall over looking a big room. "That must be where the meeting is" Bond thought to himself. He took off his watch and unsnapped the wrist band. He then turned the dial on the watch to reveal three small tranquillizer darts on the side of the wrist band. He slowly opened the window a couple of inches ad waited for the other guard to walk back down the path. He looked back to the right and noticed the other guard had closed the door behind him. The other guard came into view and as soon as his back was turned to Bond he stuck his arm through the window and shot one of the darts. It hit the guard right at in the neck and in only a few seconds was about to fall over. Bond quickly pushed open the window and climbed in. He caught the guard on his way down to the floor so he wouldn't make a sound. He opened a closet door near by and dragged the sleeping body into it. Bond then ran down the hall and waited next to the big door. The door opened and the other guard walked though. Bond pulled out his watch again and shot the second dart into his neck. He disposed of the body just as he did with the first. Now with no more threats Bond slid through the big door and into the hall looking over a big room. Bond slid up and pushed his body behind one of the pillars. He looked down to see who was in the meeting. He saw Majed talking to a bunch of other people who where at the party before.  
  
"But no worries gentlemen, operation Fire Starter will go on as planned. We moved the missiles to another secret factory in ___ Iraqi. I assure you that your investments didn't go waist. Now to reveal to you all how operation Fire Starter is going to work. With your generous donations of one million dollars, I have been able to develop a secret arsenal of nuclear warheads. On March 24th the missiles should be ready to fire and all preparations complete. Then the fun starts. I will launch these missiles into America with out warning. The Americans will think it was another terrorist attack by the Israelis and retaliate. The Israelis knowing that they didn't do will have to defend themselves anyway. War will break out! Nuclear war! And in the end there won't be anything left but the weak winners and the devastated losers. Except! My warheads! The world will be forced to surrender to us! World domination will be ours! If anyone one even thinks about not cooperating with us we simply eliminate them. The plan is fool proof gentlemen, and we will prevail!" Bond listened to this speak. Everything was clear now. Bond wrote down the key points of everything he heard and put it back into his pocket. Bond was about to sneak back out of the building when suddenly Vavra's voice came screaming out if the radio.  
  
"James. Help James." 


	8. Chasing Vavra

Chasing Vavra  
  
Majed looked up and say Bond running out of the room. He screamed something out in Arabic. Bond jumped through the window and leaped off of the balcony. He landed on the hard ground collapsing and tumbling the floor. He quickly got up and saw a couple of guards dragging Vavra out of the building. Then Majed came running out also. "Put her in the car! There was another spy! Find him!" shouted Majed. Majed jumped into one of the cars and drove off with three other cars following him. Bond ran to where the Aston Martin and Bruce should have been. The car was there but Bruce wasn't. Bond jumped into the driver's seat and pulled out in pursuit of the other cars and Vavra. He sped down the empty street of Baghdad with the early sun about to rise. He found himself behind his target.  
  
"We are being pursued by that Aston Martin. Break off and cut him off!" Majed shouted into a radio. The three cars behind him suddenly went there own ways. Bond anticipated and attack. He armed the car defenses. A car appeared on Bond left. Bond Quickly sped up to get the car behind him. Shots where fired out from the car but the bullets where deflected by the Aston Martin exterior. Bond then activated the oil slick. The Aston Martin left a trail of oil down the road right before a sharp turn. The opposing car ran over this and lost control. It ended up not being able to make the sharp turn and crashed into the side of a building. Bond kept pursuing the other car. Then another opposing car cut Bond off from the front. Shots where fired at the windshield but only made slight cracks in it. The third car turned a corner and appears behind Bond. Bond dropped road spikes behind him but the opposing car managed to avoid them. Bond looked in his rear view mirror, and noticed a big object being held out the passenger window. Bond soon recognized it as a rocket launcher. The road was to narrow for Bond to avoid a shot from it. He then remembered the cars 360° hydraulic system. He found the button to activate it and got ready for the shot. He looked in the rear view mirror and waited for the first sign of the shot. He saw the back of the launcher burst a flame which was Bonds cue. He quickly pushed the button which sent the car into a 360° flip. The rocket passed under the car and hit the car ahead of him. The Aston Martin landed back on its wheels and Bond managed to avoid the exploding car in front of him. Bond kept behind the leading car with Vavra in it. The other car was still behind Bond as well. The leading car made a sped up and went through an intersection. Right when it did, a bus came across. Bond was forced to turn to the side. Bond went up a little side walk which led to an outside dinning area. He drove down it crashing through all the tables and chairs. The dinning area looked over a parking lot which bond was force to enter. He drove through it and found himself going up a tall spiral ramp to the top. When Bond reached the top he could see the leading car and the other car that was behind him speeding into the desert highway. The parking lot over looked a construction site and a large plank lie at a 45° angle off the edge of the parking lot facing the construction site. Bond drove the car to other end of the parking lot and then sped toward the blank. He hit with perfect accuracy and launched off the side. The car landed in the third floor of the construction site and sped down it. He then exited the other side landing in the desert sand right behind the other two cars. Bond activated the sand grip wheels and was able to pursue the cars. Suddenly they pulled off the dirt road into the sand. The two cars must have had special wheels also because they traveled freely through the sand. Bond sped up to catch up the two. The second car dropped back to get along side of Bond. A man came out of the side window with a sub machine gun in hand. Bond realized he was going to go after the wheels and quickly activated the protective wheel cover. A sheet of metal dropped down around each wheel protecting them from the spray bullets. Now that the enemy car was alongside Bond, he had a chance to disable it. Bond pushed a button which revealed a laser along side the Aston Martin. The laser shot a steady stream of condensed light and move across the chassis of the car. As it went across it the chassis of the other car off the its axles and bottom frame. Bond then quickly swerved his car into the enemy knocking it off its wheels. Now all Bond had to do was stop the leading car but had to do it in such a way to not hurt Vavra. Bond sped up to get behind it and activated the cars machine gun which where revealed behind the head lights. But before Bond could a good shot off, he was distracted by a loud explosion behind him. He looked behind himself to see a helicopter chasing low and on his tail. Bond didn't have any more missiles left and had to find another way. He quickly thought up of a plan to dispose of the helicopter. Bond hit his brakes and turned the car 180° around. The Helicopter passed him and quickly spun around. Bond activated the pressurized air container and in a quick second the car was cover in a brief sand cloud. The helicopter lost sight of Bond because of the sand cloud and the because of the little light. The helicopter started to fly, still low, over to where Bond was. Bond using a heat scanner waited until it was right over him. When it was he pulled out of the cloud stay under the helicopter. He then activated the ejector passenger seat. The roof flew off the car and the seat shot upward into the helicopter. This distracted the pilot and he lost control. The helicopter started to make awkward movement and then eventually dived into the ground bursting into flames. Bond quickly made a U turn to catch up to the leading car. He could see its tail lights in the distance. He was never going to be able to catch it in time. Bond quickly pushed the gas pedal as far down as possible. He had to get there faster before he lost sight of it. Bond decided to try out the old booster. He pushed the button to activate it and in a few seconds the car jolted forward reaching speeds of 300 MPH. this boost lasted about 2 minutes but it was enough to firmly catch up the car. Bond reverted back to her plan and tried to shoot out the cars tires. But once again it was spoiled. The car took a quick and sharp turn to left. Bond kept on pursuing it. Then Bond saw something he didn't see before. There was a huge building in front of him which the car drove into. The car kept going driving to the back of the building. Bond was right behind him, but when he turned the next corner a sudden light came from nowhere. Bond hit the brakes and shielded his eyes from the blinding light. When he could finally open them to see the source of the light he saw about 5 military trucks facing him, with soldiers aiming at him. His door suddenly opened and he was pulled out of the car.  
  
"Impressive car you have there Mr. Bond" said the person who took him out. Bond looked up to see the face of Majed staring down into his eyes. "But it can't save you now. And due to your intolerance to leave my plans alone I am forced to send these missiles out sooner then I had originally planned." 


	9. Sand Paper

Sand Paper  
  
Bond woke up in a small, unfurnished, damp room and where he was being guarded by two solders and Majed sitting in a chair behind the two sentinels.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Bond, or should I say 007."  
  
"You've done you homework."  
  
"Yes I have. James Bond, 007, license to kill, extremely dangerous. Well there's one thing we can do with 'extremely dangerous' people, and that's kill them." Majed gave a little laugh.  
  
"And by extremely dangerous people you mean people who kill millions just antagonize a war and have the crazy idea that it will help them achieve world domination. Yea, you're right."  
  
"Ha, very good Mr. Bond, but you are unarmed, in captivity, and in few moments you will be dead." Just then the two guards grabbed hold of Bond and cuffed his hands behind him. He was taken out side, where a mid afternoon sun was beating down. Bond was thrown into the back of a truck and the two guards climbed into the front.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't come along to see your death but I have to stay and prepare operation Fire Starter. By tomorrow night the world will go into the biggest war in history, to bad you have to miss it. Good Bye Mr. Bond." The truck started up and drove off into the desert. The guard in the passenger seat turned around and aimed his gun at him the whole trip. About fifteen minutes later they stopped the truck and forced Bond out. He struggled hard but his cuffed hands didn't help at all. The guards took out a long rope and tied it around Bond's legs and then tied the other end to the back of the truck. Bond just realized what they where going to do, they where going drag him around in the desert until he died. Bond struggled hard to get out of the cuffs or the rope. But it was useless, there was nothing he could. He heard the door of the truck slam shut and the engine rev up. This was it. Bond closed his eyes and waited for the jolt that would take his feet out from under him and bring him to the desert floor where his body would drag against the rough sand. He also kept thinking of a way to get out of this mess. Then the jolt came. His feet flew forward and his back hit ground. He was still dressed but his clothes started to shred. He turned over so his torso took the pain and so he could franticly try to get out of the cuffs. Finally his article of clothing ripped and he could feel the full pain of the desert tearing his body. The pain was exclusionary. He kept rolling himself to other parts of his body which had some clothing on it. But his protection kept tearing away. The sand was also very hot and with the edition of the friction it felt like someone pealing off his skin with a red hot knife. Bond still tried to find away to get out off the cuffs by ignoring the pain as much as he could. He then felt something on his wrist. His watch, he still had his watch on him. While being tortured by the hot rough sand, Bond tried to activate the laser on his watch. It took many tries. His back was bleeding out of numerous places and so was his torso when he finally was able to activate the laser. It quickly cut the metal link on the cuff. He hands where free. He then aimed at the rope and cut himself loose. He then just laid there. Almost every part of his body was red with burns or blood. The guards in truck notice he was cut loose and turned around to inspect his body. They pulled the truck up next to him. They both got out and walk to the silent dead body. Bond wasn't dead how ever. He used every bit of energy he had to stay silent until they finally get close enough. He was on his back with his arms stretched out. When the guards where right next to him he built up every bit of energy to quickly sweep hands into the guards feet and tripping them both. His plan worked out better then he had thought it would. They both fell like bricks and one of there guns fell right next to his left hand. He grabbed it he fired one shot into the guard to his left and then turned over to fire one at the other. It was a bit a miracle that Bond managed to still have the energy to take out two guards by himself. His body was torn in many places and his wounds hurt twice as much with the hot sun burning them. He lay for a few minutes and then finally started to craw to the truck. He picked himself up and tried to open the door. It was locked; he struggled to get his body up farther. He looked through the window and noticed the keys still inside. His luck had run out. He crawled under the tuck to shade himself from the sun. He then just relaxed, there was nothing he could do, his body was still full of pain, he didn't have anyway of getting back to the factory, and even if he did he wouldn't have a chance in sabotaging it. So he just laid there, letting his tortured body rest, matter of fact after about a half an hour he fell asleep. 


	10. Vavras Escape

Vavra's Escape  
  
"Now with Bond out of the way we can get on with our plans" Said Majed as he walked into down the hall of the nuclear factory. He went through a door on the left where he met Vavra. "Ah, now for you my dear, I usually have a great deal of respect for women but you too have cost me a lot of trouble. Tomorrow you will be able to face your own death." Majed closed the door as he left the room. Vavra sat there and didn't say a word until dark. She then took off the heels on her shoes. Each one was actually a concealed blade. She then walked over to the door which had a little window looking out into the hall where a guard was sanding. She winked at him to get his attention. She blew a kiss and teased him for five minutes he didn't seem to care at all. She then smiled at him and slowly kneeled down behind the door. The guard still just stood there. After a few minutes she still hadn't come back up. The guard started to get curious. He walked to the door and look in. there was no sign of her. Her unlocked the door and walked in. she wasn't their. He was about to use his radio when an armed hand swung down and logged a blade in his throat. Vavra then jumped down from the ceiling, and took his gun and the keys to the door. She slowly walked out of the room and closed the door locking it behind her. She looked down the hall and saw no one. She made her way out of the factory. She then spotted the Aston Martin which was left open. She jumped in and turned on the power but not the engine. She then turned the radio to a certain channel which was supposed to patch into the MI6 headquarters but nothing came up. As she was trying to send a report the car automatically revealed a radar system. A small blip was on it and it wasn't far. She quickly stopped trying to contact and stared the car and drove toward the mysterious blip.  
  
She drove for about fifteen minutes when she found the truck which Bond was carried out in. She stopped the car and ran the truck and found Bond under it.  
  
"James wake up" Vavra said in a bit of a loud voice. Bond turned over a saw Vavra's face.  
  
"Thank god, you're here. We need to make contact to MI6 immediately"  
  
"I'm doing great thank you very much"  
  
"Oh, sorry about that, I wish I could say the same though." Bond got out from under the truck and stood up. "It's not that bad really, just took a lot out of me."  
  
"Oh my god! We need to cover those wounds!" Vavra exclaimed. She led him to the Aston Martin and searched for some kind of cloth.  
  
"Vavra, I'm alright I swear. I've been through worst. I have no broken bones or any thing. I just need a bandage and some clothes. My suitcase should be in the trunk. Vavra opened the trunk and found his luggage. He used one his shirts as a bandage for his back and torso, then pulled out a set of clothing for Bond to put on.  
  
"Why don't we relax a bit" asked bond. He sat up in the car and wrapped his arm around his her waist.  
  
"We are still on this mission James. I even have a direct order to not fall for your romance."  
  
"Do you always follow orders?"  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Vavra. "Sorry Bond but this is one girl you can't have. Now to get back to the subject of saving the world, I tried to patch into headquarters but couldn't get a single thing."  
  
"Of course you couldn't. They have a radar and radio blocking system on top of the facility. That's why no one can pick it up on radar or intercept radio messages."  
  
"Now how did you know that?" asked Vavra.  
  
"Well I don't think that big dish on top of the building is for television."  
  
"So we need to shut down that dish, make contact, and stay alive until they come. Great talk about 'Mission Impossible'." Vavra slouched back in her seat.  
  
"I'm sure we can pull it off. All we need is the right equipment. And I think I have just the things we need to pull it all of." Bond got out of the car and opened the trunk. He then reached far into the back of it and found the switch he was looking for. He pulled on it and the bottom of the trunk revealed a little arsenal of weapons.  
  
"James what are looking for?"  
  
"Oh just looking for some toys we might need for our little 'Mission Impossible' as you put it." He collected some of the "toys" and closed the trunk. "Now all we have to do wait till they notice that you're gone." 


	11. Shutting Down

Shutting Down  
  
Bond woke up to the sound of truck motors speeding down the desert to their location. According to sun it was noon.  
  
"Took them this long to find out she was gone?" Bond asked himself. "Vavra wake up it's time" Vavra woke up and also saw the truck speeding down.  
  
"Oh god, what are we going to do!"  
  
"Vavra, don't worry. It's alright" Bond then quickly jumped into the driver's seat and turned the car on. The truck stopped near them and out came 4 men. They ran to car and signaled for them to get out of the car. When they both refused to get out they shot some at the car but its bullet proof windows wouldn't let anything in. they then ran to the door and attempted to open it. The doors where locked. It was then when they where all around the impenetrable car that Bond activated the pressurized air container which shot up a cloud of sand and the men where knocked down and some where blinded from it because it went into their eyes. Bond then drove out of the cloud. He then picked up a grenade which he got from the trunk the night before. He took out the pin and throw through the trucks window. A few seconds later it exploded into a huge devolution of flames. Bond sped back to the factory. He gave Vavra a gun and started to tell her what he needs her to do.  
  
"Ok when I pull into the factory and give a command you have to jump out of the car and head for the controls for the radio jamming device which should be located somewhere in the basement, and what ever you do, do not get out before I saw so. After you destroy it use this radio to contact headquarters. I will create a distraction so you can get through easily. I'm going to find Majed."  
  
"Ok, but don't you think the numbers are against us?"  
  
"Yes but I have a bit of an idea to give us an edge." Bond kept driving and as he did he took out 5 mines and two grenades and set them next to him. A few minutes later Bond pulled into the factory. Just as he entered an alarm sounds and guards stared to storm out of the building. Bond kept driving around the factory and as he did through out 4 of mines he had.  
  
"Vavra get ready!" He then took of his watch and as he turned the corner which led back to the front of the building he pushed a button which detonated the mines. "Now!" Bond hit the brakes as Vavra jumped out and headed for the door. The explosions distracted and took out many of the guards. She managed to get inside where three guards where running down. She shot ahead of her taking them all out. She ran into a deserted room had hid behind the wall. All the guards where running outside to investigate the explosions. After a few minutes she exited her hiding spot hoping the building was deserted. She made her way down trying to find the jamming devices controls. When she got down stairs into the basement she heard a huge explosion which sounded like it came from the inside. She guessed it was James and kept on going on her search for the control room. She checked ever room down every corridor but couldn't find it. Then after she checked her last hall she heard a door open behind her she dogged into a door way to her right and looked back down. She noticed that the door which opened wasn't a real door but the wall. "That's where it must be" She thought to her self. She quickly and silently ran down the hall and stepped into the door before it closed. She had found it. There where a bunch of operators working with it. One them noticed her and was about to say something, but Vavra raised her gun. "All of you turn this thing off now!" The operators jumped out of there seats and all went into the fetal position. One of them suddenly pulled out a gun and shot at Vavra. The shot hit her in the left shoulder and at the moment she heard the shot she shot the operator, sending a bullet into his forehead. She put the gun into her left hand and grabbed her shoulder and but still tried to keep focused. "Damn it! I said shut this thing of now!" But all the others where still petrified. She then just took up her left hand and shot two bullets into the controls. Sparks flew out of it and a malfunction alarm sounded. She quickly took the handheld radio and tried to get contact to the headquarters. 


	12. Demolition

Demolition  
  
Bond drove around the building two more times after dropping off Vavra. When he came back to the front his second time he drove the car into the front of the building, crashed into a wall and then activated the self destruct mechanism on the car. He jumped out and bolted down the hall dodging into the first room he saw. A few seconds later the car exploded. Bond waited for its explosion to clear up a little and then ran back down the hall. The explosion from the car created a whole in the wall. Bond ran into it. Inside was where the missiles were being held. Right as he entered he saw a tall figure run out through a door, Bond only got a glimpse of him but knew it was Majed. Before he chased after him he took out the fifth mine and attached it to the bottom of one of the missiles and set it's time to 15 minutes. He then ran through the door which Majed had passed through. He ran down the hall scanning ever corner before turning it. He turned down a third hall when suddenly a surprising blow from behind hit him it the back. Bond fell to his knees and dropped his gun. He turned over to see Majed holding a gun to his head.  
  
"Good bye, Mister Bond" Majed said. But just as he said that Bond moved to his left and pushed the armed hand to the right making the shot miss.  
  
"Like I haven't heard that one before" he then seized the arm and forced the gun out of it. Majed then raised his fist and sent a blow to Bond's torso. Bond quickly recovered and retaliated. The two continued sending blows, to one another. Majed then, after blocking one of Bonds punches, grabbed Bonds arm and throw him to the side. He picked up the gun and fired. His first shot missed. He then kept shooting But Bond managed to dodge behind a corner. The gun made a click. Bond ran out of the corner and noticed Majed standing with the gun still pointed at him. Bond was about to attack since he knew the gun was empty but he noticed that the gun Majed was holding was his that he dropped in the beginning.  
  
"No escape now Mister Bond, your time is up" Bond crossed his hands in front of him and turned the dial on his watch and revealed the blades. Bond started to raise his hands in surrender and when they where half way up the watch launched off the wrist band and spun through the air, Bond dodge and to his left. The sudden surprise of the watch made Majed hesitate his shot and he missed Bond. The watch ended up in Majed throat sending him to the ground. Bond slowly got up and looked at the dead body.  
  
"Time's always against us" He then picked up his gun and started to run out of the building. He then heard the faint voice of Vavra to his left. There was a set of stairs which led down to where the control room was. He turned down it and found the opened door. He went through it and saw Vavra holding her shoulder in pain.  
  
"James" Vavra looked up into his eyes. He took off his shirt and used it as a bandage on her shoulder. He then helped her up to her feet.  
  
"We have about 5 minutes before this place goes up in flames. Can you walk?"  
  
"James I was shot in the shoulder not my leg, of course I can walk."  
  
"Good meet me at the entrance." Bond ran back up the stairs and made his way out of the building. There were guards putting out fires all over the place, and they didn't even seem to care about Bond. He searched out side for any kind of motorized vehicle. He found one of the trucks that Bond had recently been getting quite acquainted to. He jumped inside it and pulled out some wires from under neither the wheel. He cut the wires and stared to hot wire it. When he had finally got the motor to run he drove over to the entrance where Vavra was walking out of. He stopped the truck and opened the passenger door. Vavra ran to the truck and jumped in. When she was fully inside Bond sped the truck up and hit the brake a bit afterward. This swung the door shut and then Bond pushed the gas as hard as he could. He turned the truck and head down the desert. A few minutes later a huge explosion erupted from the factory. The explosion was massive, almost too massive. The explosion stretched out for miles and the truck wasn't far enough away. The flame caught up to it and was engulfed by it. The factory was destroyed however, and the mind behind the operation along with it. 


	13. Dead or Alive

Dead or Alive?  
  
"M" and the prime minister stood looking at a huge screen in the communication room. "Is there any sign of them?" "M" asked back at MI6.  
  
"No we tried using heat seeking satellite images but the whole place is turning up red" said one of the operators. "And we can't seem to get any radio contact."  
  
"Oh god, I just hope that explosion didn't kill him" Said the prime minister.  
  
"We have sent a surveillance helicopter from Baghdad to search the area. It should be their in about 10 minutes" said another operator. Back at the sight of the explosion the truck which Bond and Vavra where in stood parked and was burn to a coal black.  
  
"Are we dead" asked Vavra.  
  
"I'm not sure" replied Bond. "But even if we are, I bet no one will find us for awhile." And with that Bond leaned over to Vavra and kissed her. She pulled back.  
  
"Must I remind you, not while we are on a mission."  
  
"But the mission's over darling." And he leaned back in. She started to pull away again but eventually gave in. She laid down her body and Bond laid on top of her.  
  
The Surveillance helicopter flew across the sky. The co-pilot pointed down to where Bond and Vavra where. The helicopter landed and the two pilots ran out  
  
"They claim to have found the two agents. We will have audio and video footage soon." said an operator back at MI6. About two minutes later the big screen turned on. On the screen appeared Bond and Vavra under a heavy blank in the back seat.  
  
"Double-oh seven!" exclaimed "M".  
  
"Well, it looks like he's got every thing in hand." said the prime minister.  
  
"Oh, James" came Vavra's voice and with that the screen turned off. 


End file.
